Dry Powder
by danishpastry
Summary: The world was at war. Denmark was taken. Woken up to consciousness in an abandoned Russian prison, the nation found himself alone, far from any civilization. Driven by a promise, Denmark will trek his way through the harsh climate of Siberia to return to his rightful place in Scandinavia, no matter how long it may take.


With a groan, the Dane opened his bright blue eyes to the unfamiliar surrounding. Where was he? How did he get here? Typical questions. He sat up cautiously, glancing around. It appeared to be a prison. It looked as if it hadn't been maintained in a long time, or if anyone had been in it. In fact... Denmark stood up and walked to the small window on the other side of the room. This prison was obviously bombed, but not recently... From the looks of it, a few years at the least. Biting his lip, Denmark backed away. How long has he been here? Turning around, he noticed the door to the room was open. Might as well go… No one was there. The Danish nation took one last look around the room before walking out of the exit. He found himself in a long, empty hall way. He spotted a sign on the wall. He couldn't read it, it was in Russian. Oh yeah, that's what happened. He shut his eyes tightly as the memory came back to him.

_The world was at war yet again. And they were losing. Denmark couldn't let this happen! They couldn't lose! All the Dane's pride, and most likely freedom would be stolen if they lost. The Danish population was dangerously low, yet same with the other European nations. If they don't do anything, they will end up surrendering. They can't go on much longer. Denmark had a plan though. It was sure to grant their victory! Attack the main Russian military base… Sure there was more, but this was the main base where the Russians stored majority of their weapons, nukes, planes, etc. He was organizing the last of his own troops for the attack. The plan has to work! It will work! Denmark grabbed his beer that was sitting on the table next to him before Norway suddenly barged into to the room. The Dane blinked and turned to gaze at him. He smiled, happy to see his friend._

_Hey, Norge! Came to help me pla-" He was cut off by the Norwegian._

"_You idiot! You can't do this! You'll kill yourself!" Norway growled._

"_Heeey! Relax! I know what I'm doing!" Was the reply. The other nation shook his head in frustration._

"_Dan, that's the problem! You don't know what the hell you're doing."_

"_Yes I do! I'm going to win the war for us!"_

"_Idiot… I swear… Your idiotism will be your death," Norway muttered before turning around and leaving the room._

"_Wait! Norge!"_

Looking back at that memory, he was pretty much an idiot. At the time at least! Denmark sighed, staring at the concrete floor below him. But he didn't die! So maybe it won't kill him! Denmark smiled slightly then frowned. They probably think he is dead… Did they even win the war? Did anybody survive? Norway wasn't captured when he was captured himself… He hoped… The Dane continued down the hall, remembering what happened a few days after he had finished the plans.

_There it was. The trees were starting to thin, and he could see. The Russian base was appearing in the distance on a clearing. Denmark looked back at the last of his troops. And Norway… He brought a backup troop. He said Denmark was going to need it._ _More were originally intended; but Denmark was cocky as usual and didn't want them. The goal was to take the base down and destroy enough materials to make a difference, which meant pretty much everything. The Russians had many more bases to store ammunition and supplies. This was just their main one. The nation looked at the general of his "great" army. He smirked. Any moment now! They would jump out and take the Russians by surprise! They would win! Lost in his daydreams, little did he know the exact opposite was about to happen. Denmark was snapped out of them as soon as he heard the scream. _The scream.

"_Denmark!" Norway! Denmark swerved around to see everyone, the troops, the general, and… Norway… under attack by the Russians. What?! Denmark was speechless… How did this happen?! He was pulled back into reality once again when he heard another screech from the Norwegian. He glanced over, his eyes wide. Norway was desperately fighting for his life. _

"_I'm coming, Norge!" Denmark yelled, running forward. Then something or someone grabbed him by the throat. _

"_Not so fast, Dane," came a voice that was heavily accented. It was Russia. Coughing, and sputtering, Denmark looked up at the large nation._

"_How did you know about my attack?!" he instantly demanded, trying to push the Russian's hands off his throat. The reply was a chuckle._

"_Lets say your Swedish friend told me~ such a good friend, da?" Denmark's eyes widened at the thought. Sweden told Russia?! Sweden betrayed him?!_

"_That sick bastard!" he growled. He looked up towards Norway. Thank goodness… He had managed to free himself. He was bleeding on the face, but was pretty much fine. Norway looked over towards the Russian strangling Denmark. _

"_Let him go," he muttered, narrowing his eyes at Russia. But why would Russia let Denmark go? Denmark played a big part in the war. Denmark knew this… And Russia would hurt anyone who tried to stop him. It was a war._

"_No! Norge! Get away now! Save yourself!"_

"_Hehe, I think you should listen to your friend here." Norway glanced at Denmark and shook his head._

"_I can't leave you here, Dan. I told you, you were an idiot for even planning this."_

"_Go!" The Dane's windpipe was then squeezed, almost crushed. "N-norway! I promise I will come back! If it takes weeks, months, or even years, I will come back. J-just… Go! I promise!" Denmark was running out of air, but he had to make sure Norway was safe._

"_But…"_

"_GO!" Denmark gasped as Russia squeezed even tighter. Norway hesitantly dashed away, but still watched by glancing backwards. The Dane tried to unlock the Russian's fingers around his neck. He failed. There was a consequence… Russia let go of one hand to grab the gun he had next to him. He lifted it, too quickly for the Dane to react, and jabbed it into the side of Denmark's head. Instantly, everything faded to black. _

"_No!" Norway's yell was the last thing the nation heard before being knocked out cold. "Please come back to me Denmark… You idiot…"_

Denmark looked up to realize he had made it outside of the abandoned prison. He had faint fragments of memories from the prison, being a prisoner, his torture, but he barely remembered it. Nothing important like remembering where in Russia he was. He looked to the dawn sky. The sun rises in the east… He turned to the west. Scandinavia is to the west. He must go west to get back home… To get back to Norway. He made a promise.

"Norway… I will come back. No matter how long it takes."


End file.
